The Emotions of Ron Weasley
by TayaCurragh
Summary: Because, contrary to popular belief, Ron doesn't have 'the emotional range of a teaspoon'. Romione.


**The Emotions of Ron Weasley**

**A/N: This is for the first round of the Potter Project on HPFC, which was to write a non-slash romance :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I: Embarrassed<strong>

Ron and Harry were sitting on the train, surrounded by open sweet wrappers, discussing Hogwarts and the wizarding world - or rather, Ron was telling Harry everything he knew about the wizarding world.

"I know, I'll show you a spell!" Ron said excitedly, "Here, hold Scabbers." He passed the rat to Harry, so he was able to pull his wand from his pocket. Just as he was about to open his mouth, however, the compartment door slid open to reveal a bushy-haired girl, and a boy they recognised from the platform.

"Oh, you're doing magic, are you? Let's see it, then," the girl said, before Ron could say anything.

Ron felt his ears warming, he didn't mind showing magic to Harry, but he didn't expect a larger audience, even though it was only two other first-years.

"Okay," he took a deep breath, trying to remember the spell. "_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked, looking at the rat, which remained the same, and then Ron. "Well, it's not very good, if it is."

She continued to talk about what she knew of spells, but Ron wasn't listening. He felt his whole face warming up. It wasn't the first time Fred and George had tricked him, but he had never responded like this before. He stared at the girl as she eventually left, wondering why he felt so embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>II: Concerned<strong>

'_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.' _Ron was lying on his bed, trying not to think of the day's events; a task which was doomed to failure. He could hear Malfoy's words echoing: '_You'll be next, Mudbloods!' _He felt sick at the thought of someone, or _something,_ going around and threatening, and possibly attacking, Muggle-borns. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head, it was probably just someone's idea of a sick joke – _no-one will get hurt, it's just a joke…_

Then the attacks started. Colin Creevey. Justin Finch-Fletchley. This was no joke, someone really was going after the Muggle-borns.

He was concerned, not for himself, but for Hermione. He tried to accompany her as much as he could, wand at the ready, in case of a sudden attack. He found himself subconsciously evaluating the other students, watching them as they walked past.

However, she had soon caught on, when he tried to walk slightly in front of her. She had told him she could take care of herself, and went off to the library to do some research, leaving him frowning in the corridor. Ron thought about following her, but knew it would just make it worse, so instead he returned to his dorms, where had sat on his bed. _She'll be fine, _he told himself, _Hermione really knows her stuff. She'll be okay. In an hour or so, she'll come back up, with a ton of books, and she'll be perfectly _fine.

* * *

><p><strong>III: Jealous<strong>

The dancing had only just started, but Ron was already fed up of it. He slumped down on a chair next to Harry, and began playing with the sleeve of his dress robes and trying to prevent himself scanning the crowd for _her_. Before he realised what he was doing, however, his gaze had swept across the dancefloor and located the couple, dancing near the centre.

He tried to tear his gaze away, as the music changed to a slower song, but he just couldn't. He gripped his glass tighter as she laid her head on his chest, and he would have stood up when he wrapped his arms around her, if Harry wasn't there to stop him.

He couldn't take it any more when he saw them leave to take a stroll in the gardens. He wanted nothing better than to follow them and hex Krum, but instead forced himself to walk in the other direction, putting as much distance between himself and the couple as possible. He walked into an empty classroom, kicking a chair in annoyance.

_How dare he! How dare Krum act like that with her, how dare he stand so close to her…_

He stood there for what seemed like hours, calling Krum every name he could think of.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Content<strong>

The OWLS were finally over, and the trio decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing by the lake. Ron sat leaning against a tree, whilst the other two sat slightly in front of him.

"I can't believe the exams are finally over," Harry said. "Fred and George weren't joking, it has been a stressful year."

"I know," Ron muttered in reply. The three of them fell into a companionable silence, relaxing in their new-found freedom.

Hermione pulled out a book from her bag and began reading, whilst Harry had his eyes closed. Unnoticed by both of them, he watched Hermione as she read. He loved the way she got so absorbed in her books, the way her lips sometimes mouthed the words she was reading, the way her eyes lit up with excitement when she read something particularly interesting.

Ron sighed; he wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>V: Ashamed<strong>

Deep down, he knows he only went for Lavender to make _her _jealous. But he pretends that she has nothing to do with it, so what if he has a girlfriend? He tried to tell himself that he has a crush on Lavender, that he enjoys her company, he likes it when they cuddle and kiss.

He tries his best to ignore the betraying thoughts: _I'm glad Hermione doesn't gossip this much; Hermione would never moan at me for that; Hermione would never call me such absurd names, Hermione would never expect me to wear such a silly necklace…_

When these thoughts arose, he pushed them down. Every time, he doubled his attempts to make himself fall for Lavender.

But now, seeing Hermione's tears fall, he felt deeply ashamed of himself.

* * *

><p><strong>VI: Frustrated<strong>

Ron got to his feet, cursing, for what seemed like the hundredth time. He regretted leaving Harry and Hermione to find the Horcruxes alone, and now he was trying to remedy this, but it just wasn't working. He apparated to so many different locations he had lost count, from large forests to deserted moors to small islands, but he could not find them anywhere. Every time he searched a new location and found nothing, it felt like a part of him broke.

He pulled out his map again, getting increasingly annoyed. He searched for another possible location to Apparate to which he hadn't already tried. He hated knowing they were out there, but he couldn't find them, he couldn't do anything to help. Ignoring the frustration rising, he picked another location and turned on the spot, trying to picture it in his mind.

_Hermione,_ he said to himself, _I will find you. _

* * *

><p><strong>VII: Surprised<strong>

Ron was exhausted, he and Hermione were running, their arms full of basilisk fangs, to find Harry. He silently cursed the Room of Requirement for being on the seventh floor, having to run up numerous staircases slowed them down considerably. Eventually they reached the top, and sprinted towards the room, desperately hoping Harry was there.

They stood there for a moment, catching their breath, before Hermione recovered and explained their journey down to the chamber of secrets.

"He was amazing!" said Hermione.

Ron blushed at the compliment, but was luckily unnoticed by the others, who were talking to an elderly witch he recognised as Neville's grandmother.

"Hang on a moment!" said Ron sharply. "What about the House-elves? We need to get them out, too!"

There was a clatter as Hermione dropped the fangs and threw her arms around Ron. She leant in and kissed him. It took him a moment to absorb everything, before smiling into the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII: Anticipation<strong>

Ron took a deep breath. Today was going to be a big day. He picked up the little box from his table, placing it delicately in his pocket. He stood there uncertainly for a minute, before glancing at the clock. _Ten minutes, then she'll arrive. _He walked back over to the table, nervously straightening the placemats and the candle. He double and triple-checked the food. Wringing his hands, he walked over to the fireplace, ensuring it was completely clean, as he knew Hermione hated travelling by floo. With nothing left to do, he paced in front of the fireplace, excited but anxious, hoping his plan will go smoothly.

The fireplace burst into emerald flames and the figure of Hermione Granger stepped into the room.

"You look beautiful," Ron grinned, talking in her dress and her hair, which was up in an elegant bun.

"Thank you," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

He took her by the hand and led her up to the table. "Dinner is on its way, would you like to sit down?" he said, pulling out a seat for her. He saw surprise flicker across her face, he could almost hear her think, _when did he become so much of a gentleman?_

The dinner passed extremely slowly for Ron, but finally they had both laid down their cutlery.

"Hermione," Ron said, looking up, "There's something I want to ask you." He rose out of his chair and stepped towards her. He bent down onto one knee in what he hoped was a graceful movement, and pulled the box from his pocket, opening it.

"Hermione Jean Granger, please make me the happiest man alive. Will you be my wife?"

Hermione looked shocked. "Oh, Ron! Of course I will!"

He slid the ring onto her finger, before standing up and kissing her delicately on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>IX: Joy<strong>

Ron smoothed down his dress robes, trying to look calm and collected, when in reality he felt nothing of the sort. He looked down the aisle, waiting for his bride and the bridesmaids, Hermione's young cousins, to appear. As the music began, he sucked in his breath trying to calm himself down.

Ron sucked in a breath when he saw her. She looked _beyond_ beautiful. He pecked her on the cheek when she reached him, and the tufty-hair wizard who had wedded his brother and Fleur cleared his throat before beginning. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

He stumbled through the vows, never tearing his eyes away from Hermione's.

"Then I declare you bonded for life."

He beamed at his wife, his heart feeling as if it were about to burst.

* * *

><p><strong>X: Pride<strong>

Ron and Hermione sat on the rug, watching little Rose play with her toys. Ron watched as her small fingers curled around her soft toy, before waving it around in the air.

"What's that, little Rosie?" Hermione cooed, "Is that your teddy bear?"

Rose nodded her head, before tottering towards her mother. She placed the teddy in her mother's lap, before sitting down in front of her, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Mummy!"

Ron gasped, beaming at Rose. Hermione scooped up Rose, looking as if she were to burst with pride at her daughter's first word.

"Mummy!" Rose said again, giggling at her parents. Ron scooted over, taking both Hermione and Rose into his arms, still beaming with pride.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first ever RonHermione, so I hope it sounds okay :)**

**Please review! **


End file.
